Nemesis Report File
Descripción General Es es un informe que habla sobre el B.O.W. Nemesis, este reporte habla sobre los orígenes, habilidades y fases de Nemesis así de la razón por la cual Umbrella decide enviarlo a Raccoon City. Cabe destacar que este reporte es no canónico y que debido a la traducción del juego y otros errores, se pierden palabras durante la traducción al inglés como idioma más sencillo. Nemesis Report File |-|Transcripción en español= Origines de Nemesis El personaje desconocido que asecha a Jill, ampliamente conocido como "Nemesis", es en verdad el Virus-T B.O.W. (Arma Bio-Organica) de Umbrella, sujeto de prueba "tipo-T Nemesis". Significa "la Diosa de la Venganza", y fue apodado "Nemesis" por el equipo de investigación, e iba a hacer que los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. pagaran por la destrucción del Tyrant T-002. Nemesis fue un B.O.W. desarrollado por la rama europea de investigadores en la Central de Umbrella, como un parásito que tuvo como meta controlar cualquier T-Virus B.O.W. Cuando el parásito es implantado en un B.O.W., este controlará el cuerpo humano y también realzará su efectividad de combate. Aunque los B.O.W.'s del T-Virus están siendo investigados y desarrollados por cada equipo de investigación en todas las ramas de Umbrella, todo lo que los resultados produjeron fueron en su mayor parte fracasos, lo cual terminó con bajo intelecto. En las fuerzas armadas, además del combate, la inteligencia en comprender y seguir órdenes, también son importantes. El equipo americano de la rama de investigación bajo la autoridad de William Birkin, después de los incontables intentos para controlar el ADN, tuvo éxito en hacer al Tyrant T-001. Con la forma de un humano y con la alta efectividad de combate del Tyrant, ganó una reputación abrumadora en la Central de Umbrella. Sin embargo, le faltó inteligencia. Por otra parte, el equipo de investigación en la rama europea, a diferencia del equipo de investigación de Birkin, se enfocó en incrementar la inteligencia del B.O.W. Las incontables teorías y los intentos fueron hechos. Al principio, probaron el método de operación, es decir, mejorando el nivel de inteligencia operando en el cerebro del B.O.W. Ahora, habían avanzado en el nivel de su investigación al punto de aumentar la inteligencia del B.O.W. simplemente insertando a un parásito. El equipo importó una buena cantidad de B.O.W.'s del equipo de investigación americano bajo la autoridad de Birkin, e hizo muchos experimentos. Como la rama americana bajo la autoridad de Birkin exitosamente mejoró y creó a un mejor Tyrant, el "modelo T-002", que puede entender órdenes simples fácilmente, el equipo de investigación europeo había creado un parásito experimental del producto, el "NE-Alfa". El NE-Alfa fue probado en el B.O.W. "Hunter", y de nuevo los incontables experimentos fueron hechos. Para una mejor demostración del resultado, el equipo europeo importó muchos Tyrant's nuevos, el "modelo T-103". En este momento, el parásito ya había pasado a través de muchas modificaciones, y este fue implantado en un Tyrant llamado "T-Nemesis". La Habilidad de Nemesis El parásito Nemesis fue implantado en la columna vertebral del Tyrant. En este caso, el parásito cataliza las celdas de T-Virus en el cuerpo y el resultado es una invasión del cerebro por el racimo nuevo de celdas, ganando el control de su cerebro. Nemesis formará un segundo "cerebro" detrás del original, controlando los trabajos del anterior cerebro. Los órganos estarán bajo el control del "Nemesis". Su habilidad curativa y su velocidad serán enormemente realzadas por el Nemesis, pero las mejoras más significativas estarán en los resultados de la inteligencia mejorada del Nemesis. Con el tiempo, el Nemesis asumirá el control del cerebro principal y también del anterior. El equipo de investigación de la rama de Europa desarrolló 4 modelos de T-Nemesis. Uno de los Nemesis mantuvo la capacidad de pensamiento independiente durante una etapa de desarrollo, y trató de liberarse. Aunque el Némesis se baso en el Tyrant T-103, los grandes resultados del parásito conmocionaron a los desarrolladores. El Nemesis fue destruido, y al resto de los Nemesis se les "restringió" su inteligencia. En el incidente de Raccoon City, el Tyrant enviado a la acción fue el segundo modelo del Nemesis, el "Nemesis-T02", que tiene el más largo período de entrenamiento. Nemesis Modo Normal El Nemesis T-02 es muy listo. Más listo que el Tyrant que Umbrella había estado usando. El Lanzacohetes que Nemesis usa en este juego es diseñado específicamente para él, y está demasiado pesado para que un humano lo cargue, y mucho menos operarlo. Los registros han demostrado que Nemesis posee muchas más armas debajo de la manga, como el CUCHILLO de COMBATE, una PISTOLA CALIBRE 65, el RIFLE de ASALTO e incluso un LANZAGRANADAS. Nemesis Modo Curativo Aunque la armadura negra de Nemesis es ligeramente a prueba de balas, bajo fuego pesado, Nemesis todavía sufrirá daños. En ese entonces recurrirá al modo "curativo". No hay cambio significativo en la apariencia, pero el sistema de defensa causará que use ahora parte de sus tentáculos como un arma. En el modo normal, los tentáculos se usaron sólo para inyectar el virus NE-T en su víctima. Ahora, los tentáculos contienen un compuesto líquido, lo cual afecta el sistema nervioso de la víctima, restringiendo su movimiento. Nemesis Modo 2 Luego de sustentar un gran daño, Nemesis producirá un tipo de secreción que agiliza la reacción de sus células. El resultado es la recuperación de heridas, pero afecta gravemente el sistema normal de recuperación cuando está en modo normal. Como la velocidad de las reacciones de la célula acelera, la apariencia de Nemesis comenzará a transformarse, trayéndole más allá que una cara humana. Bajo esta condición, Nemesis ligeramente crecerá un poco, y los tentáculos ahora se aflojan, fluyendo más libremente que lo usual. Esto supondrá una mayor tendencia para infectar a un humano y es por lo tanto mucho más peligroso. Nemesis Modo 3 Después de que Nemesis haya pasado mucho más daño, algunas de sus funciones estarán deshabilitadas. Esto a su vez impide una mutación. Nemesis perderá su cabeza cuando padezca esta extraña mutación final, y esta vez, incluso Nemesis no podrá resistir la mutación y perderá el control. Nemesis comenzará a devorar a toda clase de criaturas vivas que se encuentre para obtener los nutrientes que necesita para crecer. Los tentáculos se plegarán y se enredarán alrededor de si mismo para formar las extremidades que reemplazan las manos y las piernas, lo cual había salido mal durante la mutación. La rápida reacción química dentro del cuerpo interno del Nemesis empezará a crear un conflicto entre la célula de T-Virus y la célula Nemesis. ¡El conflicto de las 2 células del virus causará una reacción en cadena en la cual se hincharán juntas como consecuencia, saliendo precipitadamente del cuerpo del Nemesis como una burbuja, y soltará fuera como un compuesto altamente acídico del T-Virus y el Nemesis T-virus. A pesar de la mutación, Nemesis nunca olvidará su misión... exterminar a los S.T.A.R.S. La Razón para Enviar a Nemesis La razón para enviar a Nemesis a la ciudad de Raccoon fue para eliminar a los miembros supervivientes de los S.T.A.R.S. La central de Umbrella decidió enviar a la Unidad de Fuerzas Especiales de Umbrella (U.B.C.S.) a la ciudad de Raccoon para asesinar a William Birkin. Pensaron matarle y robar su Virus-G antes de que él traicionara a Umbrella asociándose a alguna compañía rival. Pero, Umbrella sabe que los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. saben de su plan, sería difícil para llevarlo a cabo. Desde el incidente de la mansión, los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. habían descubierto la verdadera cara de Umbrella. Hay informes de que los miembros supervivientes de los S.T.A.R.S. piensan hacer un ataque sobre Umbrella. Aunque los reportes son todavía inciertos y no ha habido señales obvias de acción de los sobrevivientes de S.T.A.R.S., Umbrella es todavía muy cautelosa. Si William Birkin tiene a los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. a su favor, él podría exponer las actividades ilegales de Umbrella. Si ese es el caso, Umbrella tendrá que ir en contra de los Estados Unidos. Si bien el gobierno de Estados Unidos es uno de los clientes secretos de los mismos B.O.W.'s, no tendrán más opción que afrontar la presión del público hacia la Corporación cuando Umbrella quede expuesta. Si las cosas se le empeorasen a Umbrella, aún podrían ir en contra del resto del mundo, lo cual por supuesto, será algo que Umbrella manipule. Sintiendo este peligro, los altos mandos de la Corporación Umbrella se decidieron a enviar al Nemesis tipo T. Aunque el Tyrant Nemesis es un B.O.W. de producto caro, porque los S.T.A.R.S. incluso habían derrotado al Tyrant T-002 antes durante el incidente de la mansión, sería sabio de ellos enviar esta vez un mejor Tyrant, en este caso, Nemesis. Aparte de eso, Umbrella ha enviado también a 6 Tyrant's a Raccoon City. Se supone que están en la región aérea para emergencias, listos para ser enviados al interior del R.P.D. (Departamento de Policía de Raccoon) en cualquier momento si la Unidad de Fuerzas Especiales de Umbrella fracasase en su misión. Pero el 29 de septiembre, todos los Tyrant's fueron enviados a la acción. |-|Transcripción en inglés= Origin of Nemesis The unknown character that stalks Jill, widely known as "Nemesis", is actually Umbrella's T-virus B.O.W test subject "Nemesis T-type". It means "Goddess of Vengeance", and it was nicknamed "Nemesis" by its research team, as they were going to make S.T.A.R.S. members pay for what they did to the Tyrant. Nemesis was a B.O.W|Bio Organic Weapon developed by the European branch of researchers in Umbrella Headquarters, as a parasite that aimed to control any T-Virus B.O.W. When the parasite is implanted into a B.O.W, it will control the body and also enhance its combat effectiveness. Although T-Virus B.O.Ws are being researched and developed by every research team in all Umbrella branches, all results produced were mostly failures, which ended up with low intelligence. In the military, besides combat, the intelligence to understand and follow orders is important too. The American branch research team under William Birkin, after countless attempts to control DNA, succeeded in making the Tyrant T-001. Shaped like a human and with the high combat effectiveness of the Tyrant, it gained a large reputation in Umbrella Headquarters. However, it lacked intelligence. On the other hand, the research team in the European branch, unlike Birkin's research team, focused on enhancing the B.O.W's intelligence. Countless theories and attempts were made. At first, they tried the operation method, that is, improving the level of intelligence by operating on the brain of the B.O.W. Now, they had advanced to the level of their research to the point of increasing the intelligence of the B.O.W by just inserting a parasite. The team imported a lot of B.O.Ws from the American research team under Birkin, and made many experiments. As the American branch under Birkin successfully improved and created a better Tyrant, the "T-002 model", which can follow simple orders easily, the European research team had created a test product parasite, the "NE-Alpha". The "NE-Alpha" was tested on the B.O.W "Hunter", and again countless experiments were made. To better demonstrate the result, the European team imported many new Tyrants, the "T-103 model". At this time, the parasite had already gone through many modifications, and this was implanted into a Tyrant and was called the "Nemesis T". Ability of Nemesis The Nemesis parasite was implanted into the spine of the Tyrant. In this case, the parasite catalyses the -Virus cells in the body and the result is an invasion of the brain by the new bunch of cells, gaining the control of its cerebrum. Nemesis will form a second "brain" behind the original one, taking over the jobs of the former brain. The organs will be under the control of the "Nemesis". Its healing ability and speed will be greatly enhanced by the Nemesis, but the most significant improvements will be from the results of the improved intelligence of the Nemesis. As time passes, the Nemesis will take over control of the main and former brain too. The Europe branch research team developed 4 Nemesis T models. One of the Nemeses maintained the capability of independent thought during a stage of development, and attempted to break free. Although the Nemesis was based on the Tyrant T-103, the great results of the parasite shocked the developers themselves. The Nemesis was destroyed, and the rest of the Nemeses got their intelligence "restricted". In the Raccoon City incident, the Tyrant sent into action was the second model of the Nemesis, the "Nemesis-T02", which had undergone the longest period of training. Phases Nemesis Normal Mode The Nemesis-T02 is very smart. Smarter than the Tyrant that Umbrella had been using. The Rocket Launcher that Nemesis uses in this game is designed specifically for Nemesis, and is too heavy for a human to carry, let alone operate it. Records have shown that Nemesis has many more weapons up its sleeves, such as the Combat knife, 65'Handgun, Assault Rifle and even a Grenade Launcher. Nemesis Cautious Mode Although the black armour of Nemesis is slightly bullet proof, under heavy fire, Nemesis will still sustain damage. Then it will turn to "cautious" mode. There is no significant change in the appearance, but the defence system will cause it to use part of its tentacles as a weapon now. In normal mode, the tentacles were only used to inject the NE-T virus into its victim. Now, the tentacles contain a liquid compound, which affects the nervous system of the victim, restricting the victim’s movement. Nemesis Second Mode After sustaining heavy damage, Nemesis will produce a type of secretion that speeds up the reaction of its cells. The result is the recovery of wounds, but it severely affects the normal recovery system when it is in normal mode. As the speed of the cell reactions becomes faster, the appearance of Nemesis will begin to transform, bringing it more further than a human face. Under this condition, Nemesis will slightly enlarge a little, and the tentacles now loosen up, flowing more freely than usual. This will mean a greater tendency to infect a human and is therefore much more dangerous. Unlike Tyrant, Nemesis will not go berserk under a mutation. Nemesis Third Mode After Nemesis had gone through much more damage, some of the functions of Nemesis were disabled. This in turn spikes a mutation. Nemesis will lose its head when it undergoes this final weird mutation, and this time, even Nemesis will not be able to withstand the mutation and will go out of control. Nemesis will start devouring all sorts of living creatures it comes across in order to obtain the nutrients needed to grow bigger. The tentacles will wrap and tangle around its self to form the limbs that replace the hands and legs, which had gone amiss during the mutation. The fast chemical reaction inside the internal body of the Nemesis will start to create a conflict between the T-Virus cell and the Nemesis cell. The confliction of the 2 virus cells will cause a chain reaction in which they will swell together as a result, bursting out of the body of the Nemesis like a bubble, and spat out as a highly acidic compound of the T-Virus and the Nemesis-T virus! Despite the mutation, Nemesis will never forget its mission... to wipe out the S.T.A.R.S.. The Reason To Send In Nemesis The reason to send Nemesis into Raccoon City was to eliminate the surviving S.T.A.R.S. member(s). The Umbrella HQ decided to send a Umbrella Special Forces Unit (U.S.F.U) led by HUNK, into Raccoon City to assassinate William Birkin. They planned to steal his Virus-G before he betrayed Umbrella by joining its rival company(ies). But, Umbrella knows that should the S.T.A.R.S. members know their plan, it will be difficult for Umbrella to carry it out. Since the mansion incident, S.T.A.R.S. members had discovered the true face of Umbrella. There are reports that the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members are planning to make an attack on Umbrella. Although the reports are still uncertain and there have been no obvious signs of action from the S.T.A.R.S. survivors, Umbrella is still very wary of them. If William Birkin has the S.T.A.R.S. members on his side, he might expose Umbrella's illegal activities. Should that be the case, Umbrella will have to go against the U.S itself. Even though the U.S. government is one of the secret customers of the B.O.Ws themselves, they will have no choice but to face the Umbrella Corporation from the pressure of the public when Umbrella gets exposed. If things got worse for Umbrella, they might even find themselves going against the rest of the world as well, which of course, will be something too much for Umbrella to handle. Sensing this danger, the higher ups of the Umbrella Corporation decided to send in the Nemesis-T type. Although the Nemesis Tyrant is an expensive B.O.W product (budget), because S.T.A.R.S. had even defeated the Tyrant T-002 before during the mansion incident it would be wise of them to send in a better tyrant this time instead, thus the Nemesis. Other than that, Umbrella has sent 6 Tyrants to Raccoon City as well. They were supposed to be in the mid-air of Raccoon City for emergency, ready to be sent into the R.P.D. at anytime if the Umbrella Special Forces Unit failed in their mission. But on September 29, all Tyrants were sent into action. Fuente http://www.residentevilcenter.net/ Categoría:Reportes en:Nemesis Report File